The New Guy
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: New person, new enemies, old friends, and a whole lot of trouble! It's chaos madness all over again!


Deep in the Sunset Hill, A wolf ran from a group of robots. As he ran he shouted, "How the hell did I get in this crap!?" A second voice rang out. "It's because you didn't stay hidden from the guards like I said!" "Capture Target!" Just as they almost caught up to him, a red echidna drilled through the first group. He then stood up with a grin. "Picking on the weak huh Eggman? That's the same old thing you always do." The wolf stopped and looked at the echidna. "Um… thanks but who are you?" The echidna took a fighting stance. "I'll tell you later, After I'm done with these rust buckets." After a series of punches and explosions, the madness finally died down. The wolf smiled and shook the echidna's hand. "Thanks for the save… uh, I don't think I ever met." The echidna flexed his arm. "I'm Knuckles the Echidna, but just call me Knuckles." The wolf saluted with two of fingers. "I'm Kurama. Thanks again Knuckles, those robots would have killed me if we got caught." Knuckles had a questioning look on his face. "Who… never mind. Just go home before more of them come after you." Kurama nodded and quickly dashed away. Kurama made it back to his home, which was built in front of a cave, and he went inside. "Whew, that was just to close, don't you think so… Thanatos?" A snow white hunting dagger floated up from its sheath. "Kurama you idiot, if you would have just simply grabbed the chaos emerald and left this would have never happened!" The dagger then hit Kurama with its hilt. "Ow… you don't have to be violent…"

-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- o_0

A blue streak sped through town and stopped at a news stand. "Hey, what's happening today?" The news lady looked down at Sonic with a smile. "Good morning Sonic. Well… there was a robot attack and reports say that an orange wolf was seen fleeing the scene. Luckily Knuckles was there to save the wolf." Sonic nodded with a proud smile. "Yep, that's why I can count on Tails and Knux to have my back. Anything else?" The woman shook her head. "Sorry, that's all we have info on." Sonic nodded and sped off to Tails' house. Tails "Miles" Prower and his brother Jason were making adjustments to the Blue Typhoon and the X-Tornado. "…Miles, can you pass me the emerald?" Tails stopped working on the X-Tornado. "Why do you want it now?" Jason wheeled out from under the Typhoon. "I just want to see if I could get the engine to use the Chaos Emeralds instead of the Master Emerald. I think it should work." Tails sweatdropped. "You sure have a lot of self-confidence right now…" Outside, Sonic made a quick stop to prevent him from slamming into the closed door. He knocked on the door and waited while tapping his foot on the ground. The door opened and revealed Jason. "Hey Sonic, you here to see Tails?" Sonic nodded once and Jason let him inside. "Tails, Sonic is here to talk with you! You can stop working now!" Sonic had a question mark over his head. "So how long have you two been working?" Jason plopped down on the couch and switched on the T.V. "Let's see… today would be Tails' third day and my ninth… I could use a day's rest now…" "I'm just surprised that you two haven't crashed yet." Jason held up a cup. "Trust me on this; coffee helps a lot in situations like this… although I don't think we can go for another day." Sonic looked at the coffee maker. "Yeah, no more coffee means no more energy to keep you guys awake." And with that, Jason fell over and snored away. Tails walked out of the workshop shortly after. "… Hey Sonic *yawn* the plane is almost ready…" Sonic hi-fived Tails and smiled. "Alright buddy! By the way, there was talk about an orange wolf running around out there. After you guys get some sleep, I'll go check it out."

O_o -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- *_*

Later that night, Kurama left his home and walked towards the Master Emerald Shrine. "Are you sure this is a good idea Thanatos?" The dagger shook a little in its sheath. "Yes it is, we need as much power as we can get. Do you want "Him" coming out?" Kurama placed his hand on his head. "No… alright then, let's do it. I hope Knuckles will forgive me." After they reached the shrine, they discovered that the Master Emerald was broken. Angel Island was going down again! Thanatos sweatdropped. "This is definitely not good…" Kurama ran for the edge. "I'm gonna jump, hold your breath Thanatos!" and angry mark appeared on the dagger. "I don't need to breath in this state baka!" Kurama suddenly dove over the side and saw that it was about a nine story drop. "…Crap…" As they fell from the breath taking height of what appeared to be a nine story drop, the finally hit the ocean. After coming up for air, Kurama looked at the still falling Angel Island. "Looks like it'll land in the sea this time." The dagger shook while shouting, "Yeah, and right for us!"

* * *

Will our two heroes (?) make it out alive? Or will they just simply be crushed under Angel Island. The story continues…


End file.
